Lolita
by alizee.zenon
Summary: After Harry graduates from Hogwarts, he instantly feels that he is leaving home. However, his hopes tower in meeting as he met Hermione or Lolita rather, when he gets seduced by the girl. He finds an expensive boarding-house which Draco mentions to him, n


Lolita  
  
I WANT YOU TO READ: This is somehow based on Vladimir Nabokov's 'Lolita', well, there are themes based on its summary at least. I also got the idea from Alizée's song 'Moi Lolita'. Hermione is quite far away but Harry has an idea. And I don't really believe (or maybe I don't know after all) that the Head Boy and Girl share a so-called Head Boy and Girl Dormitory. They may have their own dorm but not together. I don't know, whatever. It's embarrassing; I live in England after all. I don't own the characters. Harry does NOT desire nymphets (good God, that word is very interesting. It rouses my desire to meet one nymphet for I never did; I'm very unlucky. But I can be a nymphet, too). He is not, I am sorry to say, the horny young man most people expect him to be at the age of 17. In my story, he is a passionate lover, and definitely not the sex-crazed male that everyone is hoping for. Hermione fits well in the description, though.  
  
One more thing: Lolita means a sexually precocious, seductive girl.  
  
Chapter 1 - Pour Toujours Parti de Foyer  
.se jeter sur moi, c'est pas ma faute moi.  
  
'Mother,' started Hermione Granger. 'why are you fussing and muttering to yourself? Is there something I should know?' She could see her mother's face through the stained surface, a tiny little gloom holding her face down. Hermione waited for her to say.  
  
Her mother, the boarding-house owner, sighed and looked at her beautiful daughter. 'I can't really call it a problem, Lolita. What I mean is that your graduation is coming, and you know what happens during after graduation,' she said, her lungs heaving a sigh again out of her nose which was nearly pressed on the glass.  
  
Hermione thought hard until she guessed, 'Oh, I know now; there will be more people boarding.' she said in her soft voice. Her mother nodded but her daughter looked confused.  
  
'But that means more income for us. Isn't that good, mum? But you look a bit troubled. What is it, really?' inquired Hermione. She was going to stay at the boarding house, too.  
  
'I just have a feeling, dear. I think I'm having an open aura.' Her mother, Charlotte, raised her head and looked up. So, she is outside, Hermione thought. She supposed she was looking at the stars again, waiting for a useless and pathetic message.  
  
'Oh, mum.' Hermione looked at her mother through the magical mirror. 'you know that's no such thing.' Hermione never believed in the so-called writings in the stars. She never gave a damn about Divination, but her mother was at the top of the class during her time Hogwarts.  
  
Her mother shook her head. 'You better go to bed now, dear. Classes tomorrow, you know.' They reached out and connected their fingers through the glass. 'Good night.'  
  
Hermione smiled. 'You too, mother. Good night.'  
  
She watched her mother disappear in her mirror's view. Their mirrors were connected with each other and they were able to have communication with the person owning the other mirror. Anyway, she put hers down and went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She brought her book just before she went down, for she wanted to study a little. She didn't expect anyone to be there, not even Harry Potter in particular, who she saw almost every night downstairs.  
  
'Hi.' he smiled. Hermione smiled back. Harry Potter was one of her classmates in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration- almost all of the forms except Arithmancy, Divination (she never went there) and Ancient Runes. She had noticed that he (and he very hardly did) tried to sneak glances at her. Although Hermione pretended not to notice, she saw that he would silently try to bully students that tried to sit near her chair just so he could sit in them himself to be near her.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked. She didn't know that what would happen here with Harry Potter was going to change everything. Indeed, everything, including the whole magical world.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he raised his brows as if what she said was rude. He smiled in the end. 'Seriously, are you going to study at this time of the night?'  
  
Hermione nodded frankly. 'It really helps, you know.'  
  
'I can see that.' He looked down for a moment. 'Er-tell me, Granger. What really is your first name?' Hermione looked surprised. 'I know it's a stupid question but, I never really heard your first name mentioned. I only hear Miss Granger or Loli, from your friends.' He blushed deeply when she didn't answer right away.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times. Loli? Oh, why did Ron even mention that nickname in front of others! And to Harry Potter! She smiled to cover that up. 'Ah.Loli, you say. Well, it's my nickname. It's short for Lolita.' She said her voice clearly apprehensive.  
  
'So, I see.' said Harry in an oddly high-pitched voice. Lolita did she say? Oh Mon Dieu! I'm pretty sure her name suits her. Harry shivered. His longing for her was made even stronger. But he didn't get sexy dreams or fantasies about her, and he didn't even think about her in her most vulnerable state. These things did not happen simply because he was in love with her. But what Hermione thought was the complete opposite; she thought he wanted her sexually.  
  
Hermione-er, Lolita rather, cleared up her throat and straightened her night gown. She was a little surprised when he wasn't appraising her. Her assumptions of him might have been wrong. 'Well, shall I sit down?' said she.  
  
Harry then realised that his mouth was a bit agape and he closed it, saying, 'Oh, uh.sure!' He patted the space next to him. He grabbed his mug and drank his hot chocolate while Hermione studied.  
  
The night was silent and the only things that were making sound were the fire, and Hermione, when she turned the pages of her book. Clearly, she was so engrossed with her book, but she was sneaky, just like her name.  
  
He tried to relax but he could not, for the feeling of her next to him was intense and he was certain that she had put a spell unto herself, creating awkwardness in the room as he drank his hot chocolate. There was nothing he could do, really. It would not have been very uneasy if she wasn't here. Still, her presence made Harry a very happy young man indeed.  
  
He was having a very strong feeling that Lolita was getting closer.  
  
In fact, she was, and it was obvious; if you could compare how far Harry's hands had been, patting the unoccupied space, you would be surprised at her slow but sneaky work getting barely an inch from Harry. He felt her back press against his chest. He decided to say nothing about it. 'Uh, Lolita.exactly what are you reading?'  
  
Lolita smiled. 'That's the first time anyone has ever said my nickname in full, with the exception of my mother.' She paused. 'I think you kind of like my name. Don't you?' She tested him; her eyes were wild and roaming around his face, waiting for feedback which was dull and boring.  
  
He grinned back at her. 'Well, it is quite a name that is- '  
  
'-that is able to bring up fantasies of me seducing you?' The naughty sparkle in her eye made him shiver for a little while, but wildly so. He heard her laugh. Her laugh, then-beautiful it was but so full of the factors of the voice of a Lolita. He supposed why her mother had named her Lolita. Maybe when she heard her daughter's cry during she was born was when she knew what to name her. That would be exaggerating, but then Lolita could be an exaggeration, too, but so factual indeed.  
  
She began to slide her fingers up his body. She looked at him straight in the eye, distracting him in her beautiful brown eyes that shone with the naughtiness of a Lolita while she lifted her bottom to place on his lap. Indeed, her fingers were skilful and were equipped with the skill of an experienced Lolita. Harry gulped.  
  
'I've been watching you, Harry, watching me.' The fire in the room roared at her cue.  
  
He opened his mouth in surprise. Did she know? Had someone told her? Whatever the reason was, he got worried. And that was not all to be worried about. He was wondering if, maybe, she was not only a Lolita, but A Dominatrix too. And by the way, notice the exaggeration, please.  
  
She suddenly lowered her head to kiss his face: his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his chin and the side of his lips. She bit them and licked them as her hands slithered down to the zipper of his jeans where he was hard and colossal.  
  
She kept doing this, forgetting her Ancient Runes Book. She just kicked it off the couch and targeted her hands and mouth to the most erogenous parts of his body. She did this heavy and quick, as if he was her slave. Her victim and he would have to let her do anything. No protests, no reactions, nothing.  
  
Oh, she was a tease alright. She was a big tease. What she did was she ripped her mouth away from his and removed her hands from his body and stood up, looking down at him. All she did was look at him and left him there, still stiff and colossal. There was really nothing he could do. He had been given a supposed come-on which was undone. He gazed at her, and opened his gob, shaking his head in incredulity. He never understood why she always left him with nothing to do. She always left him like a useless, unaware and unwanted person. She had done that twice but when she was doing it, it felt like his whole life being treated that way.  
  
The day after tomorrow, every student was busy, packing their trunk with their belongings, and saying the last goodbyes to their friends. It was the day after Graduation, and the day they were going to be away from Hogwarts for a long time. Well, for the seventh years' case at least.  
  
Everyone was upset for a while, waking up in the morning, knowing that this would be the last time they would see their favourite teachers or friends or the school, where they spent most their lives since they were eleven years old. Harry was no exception.  
  
'I'm going to miss you guys,' said Harry to his room mates. 'We'll still be mates, right? I mean we've been since third year.'  
  
'Of course we will, Harry. We'll keep in touch.' said Seamus Finnigan. He and the other boys started to finish the packing they did last night. They swished and flicked their hands and wands for a neater and faster way of arranging. Harry, left with nothing but to think about what happened last night, joined the preparation.  
  
When Lolita got fully dressed and her trunk was full and packed, she went downstairs to meet her friends who were waiting for her.  
  
'.and she went downstairs just to pretend she was going to study because she was carrying a book but she didn't because she seduced Harry Potter and.' that was the talk of the two so-called friends she had. Ronald Fitzgerald Weasley and Lavender Brown or Ron and Lav as she called them, sat on the chairs in front of the fire. She supposed they were talking about her, regarding the pretend reading and seduced Harry Potter issues. They could have done better by saying, 'she gripped his cock' or 'she lap danced on him'. Oh, they could have been so much better.  
  
She interrupted them by saying loudly, 'Oh, did she, now? Who saw it? I'll give away ten galleons!' She was filled with rage at the two that she couldn't help but smile. It's good for the immune system, Lolita, grinning widely when you're really livid inside! Keep smiling, that's it. Isn't there a camera to take a picture of my unbelievably red smiley face?  
  
Ron and Lavender almost jumped off their seats. They looked behind them and saw her smiling at them, almost against her will. Ron, upon seeing this, breathed a sigh of relief. He said, without noticing her scarlet face with fists tightly closed together, 'Hey, Lols, we were just talking about you. What did you say about ten galleons?'  
  
She slapped him. Didn't he have any respect for her? Is money all he could think of? She tried to close her eyes but her attempt was weak. She couldn't because of the fire, an angry fire it was, which refused to put itself off until Hermione had her fill of slapping the two of them until they disappeared into thin air. She tried what her mother had taught her, counting one to ten, and breathing in.out slowly. Not working.  
  
Lavender looked up at her with shock. Ron clutched his red face and tears started to build up because of pain. She left a mark of her hand on his left cheek. They both stood up and looked at her, not knowing what to do next. For what was obvious, they had betrayed her, Hermione, their best friend who was indeed a true Lolita, but not only that; a true friend.  
  
She had never betrayed them. She had never spread their secrets. She had never spread the fact Lavender was sleeping with Ron when she already had a boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Lavender had told her that accidentally when she was sleeping and muttering in her sleep, saying 'I don't care about Blaise, Ron, just fuck me.'  
  
She couldn't do anything about. It was hopeless, for it was going to spread around the school even before they took the train ride home. Now everyone would know what she kept truly hidden. Everyone was going to have something to talk about on the way home, and they were going to have something to talk about with their children and to their children's children and their children's children's children. But it was partly her fault, too, because she took her feminine wiles on Harry in a fairly public place. But nevertheless, it was how they betrayed her by spying on her she was fuming about.  
  
Lolita fled then. She wasn't going to eat, or do anything habitual. She was going to the Head Boy's dormitory and hoped to find consolation there. When was on her way, she saw one of his mates, Neville.  
  
'Longbottom, have you seen Harry?' she asked, hopefully not as angry as she felt.  
  
Neville was surprised and appraised her. Looking back at her face, he said, 'How can you think about that right now? The others are lining up to ride the train home. Aren't you going to do the same, Lolita?'  
  
Lolita-okay, let's call her Hermione since that is what she wants. Hermione gave a tiny growl at him. 'Yes, I will do the same.' This time, she gave him a slap. 'Don't call me Lolita.'  
  
Neville clutched his cheek and squeaked, ran past Hermione out the door. She ran too, because she might be late and might miss the train.  
  
When she got to the carriages, most of the students were already in them. She took a peek in each to see if there were vacant ones. Suddenly, she heard a voice, 'Lo-Hermione! Over here!' It was Neville. He was waving his arms about out of the window of the carriage. She sighed and ran over to him.  
  
'Thanks, Neville.' She said. She had the best timing, the carriages were now moving. 'I'm really sorry for slapping you. I was just a bit angry about something.' She apologised.  
  
Neville nodded. 'It's alright. I understand because many people did that to me before.' He laughed a bit. Hermione shook her head. 'Really? They take their anger on you? You pathetic boy.' She said jokingly. They both giggled and talked until they reached the train.  
  
'All aboard, now!' yelled Hagrid, waving an arm towards the way to the train. His big voice did it, all right. Some students stopped chatting with their friends and went in the train. So did Hermione and Neville who were looking for Harry Potter. Apparently, he was nowhere in sight, and he probably was in the train right now.  
  
'Let's get in, Neville. Perhaps he's aboard the train already,' she said. Her new friend nodded. So they went in the train, and took occasional peeks in some of the compartments. There was still no sign of Harry Potter, and if this was really the case, no one to seduce then. She thought of him more fondly now, just because he never said anything to anyone about what happened in that startling night. And her best mates did! Well, former best mates, that is. She felt that Neville was really going to be a good friend. He was clumsy and all thumbs and fingers, but nevertheless loyal and honest about anything. She liked Neville very much.  
  
They finally gave up in looking for him, but there were still more compartments they haven't checked yet. They came back to an empty compartment they found a while ago. As they went in, Hermione heard a very familiar 'hey'. She thought it was for her, but it was actually Harry talking to his friends. She went out of the compartment to check. 'Stay here, Neville.' She said firm. She needed him to not know what she was going to do with vulnerable Harry Potter.  
  
'See you around, Harry,' Finnigan was saying as he walked back to his compartment which he shared with his mates. Harry was left alone in the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. Something struck Hermione then; she had forgotten to tell Neville that she was supposed to be in that compartment with Harry, since she was Head Girl. She took a last look at the compartment and went back to Neville.  
  
'Neville,' she started quietly. 'I forgot to tell you, I'm supposed to be in that compartment with the Head Boy since I'm Head Girl. I'm really sorry,' she said and she was really sorry. He had become a friend already and she didn't want to make him upset.  
  
Neville only said, 'Oh,' when he stood up and looked at Hermione. 'It's quite alright Hermione. I do understand and it is okay if you forget because I do that al the time,' he said with a smile. Hermione nodded, 'Could you find another companion for the ride?'  
  
Neville shrugged. 'Maybe, but it's fine. I probably will.' he said so casually, it wasn't worth thinking about. He went to find Colin Creevy or maybe even Ginny Weasley.  
  
She went back her way to the compartment. 'Hello, Potter.' she said as casual as Neville. 'Would you be decent enough to say my first name?' 'Tell me, er.Potter. What really is your first name?' Harry shook his head and gave a tiny laugh. 'I thought you were too serious to even crack jokes, Ms Head Girl.' he said, which sounded very ugly.  
  
Hermione sat down across him. He never knew that he as going to have the most pleasurable torture yet. She looked up and saw that her trunk was already there. Typico. She crossed her legs, raising her skirt as she did so. Pretending to be bored, she looked around and simply ignored Harry who was watching her intently. She took a glance at her trunk over her head which was beside Harry's (her trunk, not her head), stood up and muttered some spells which resulted to a book appearing in front of her. She smiled and took the book in her hands. Something was definitely going on.  
  
He thought she was very unpredictable. Every time he tried to anticipate, his thoughts would be wrong. He was still looking at her with intent. He was wishing deep inside for her to look at him, even just for a second. He would treat as a sign that she wasn't planning anything. Although there was no hope for that thought, he kept waiting and looking at her. The unpredictable happened, then. He was going take action with what happened last night.  
  
She raised her eyes from the book she was reading and took a glance at him. Harry was taken aback and straightened in his chair-like chair, duh. If someone was with him right now, apart from Lolita, he could have rambled on how she was an unpredictable human being. He thought hard, frowning and closing his eyes. Apparently, this would have been very odd, but Lolita wasn't looking or neither would she bother. He decided to act on his plan. He was going to join Hermione's game of 'Who's the Most Unpredictable Witch or Wizard in the Compartment'.  
  
He cleared his throat, 'Hem, hem.' He breathed in heavily. She didn't look up at him.  
  
Okay, that did not work. No progress was made at all and the inept silence was not helping at all. It was like watching the world go by, progressing, and he wasn't. Without thinking (really, there was no use, you can never tell what she'll do next), he stood up and raised his hands to grip her shoulders. But she beat him at that and held her hands at his wrists. Finally, she's alive, thought Harry. But that wasn't all; she looked at him as if he was food and that she was very hungry. Oh, yes she was.  
  
She pushed him, and straddled his waist right there. 'Ouch! Urgh.er, what are you doing? Hey!-'  
  
She suddenly kissed him, working with her tongue, forcing it in his mouth. There she went again, leaving him with nothing to do. He loved it, nevertheless. He opened his mouth to let her greedy tongue in. They went like that for about a minute then Harry shoved her a bit.  
  
'What really is happening?' he asked, gazing up at her with his desperate tone. He needed an answer right now and he was waiting in agony for her to say something. Her eyes were searching his too, with its beauty as well as its naughty sparkle. She took a deep breath and decided not to answer him after all.  
  
She grasped his collar and ripped his shirt. She never, not even once, glanced at his eyes, which were so full of confusion and interrogation of her, of what she was doing. And there she went again, leaving him with absolutely nothing to do but stare at her and his torn polo shirt. He opened his mouth to say-no, to emit something, but was never heard of, because she had possessed it with her own mouth again. What was Harry to do but kiss back? So he did. And there started to burn the fire in him, which she encouraged to burn more and more, with nothing but lust. He, however, never dreamed of such a thing, for he loved her with all his heart and wanted nothing more but Lolita. Their objectives were obviously very diverse and that could ruin the mere heart of Harry.  
  
There was a little squeaky noise coming their way. He felt his body sway from left to right with the movement of the train, which he thought was not going to stop until he got dressed. Oh!-he was naked. He was naked on the carpet floor of the train. But he never felt more comfortable, oh no, he never did. As the squeaky noise was coming, he looked up and tried to guess from what the noise was coming from. Then he realised that it was the woman selling the sweets! Well, not exactly the lady but the noise was coming from her cart. He quickly stood up, butt-naked, hearing an 'ow', and dressed up hastily. Then he realised that it was Lolita who said 'ow'-and she was, Harry was sad to see, naked on the carpet floor of the train. He panicked and the squeaky noise of the old lady with sweets was ever coming closer.  
  
'Lolita!' he shook her exposed body. She woke up instantly and smiled at him, as if nothing was happening. 'Lolita, the old lady with the sweets is coming to our compartment!' she didn't do anything. He panicked even more and grabbed his wand from his robes and muttered a charm to cover her with clothing. It was wrongly done, and what she was wearing was his clothes.  
  
She gave him on last kiss before she fled. But to where, Harry didn't know. She disapparated, leaving his puckered-up lips still in their pose, which was very funny. And it has to be said that there she went again, disapparating, she left him sexed-up like a toy; she left him there again with nothing to do but wonder why she went away. It was always like that, like a little girl, which was Lolita, was tired of her toy and left him in a corner or better yet, a train compartment. When she felt like playing, or better yet, fucking with her toy again, she would just grab him and make use of him. What had happened between the two of them was immensely enjoyed by Harry. She was, after all, his first and they did it in a compartment, which was again, funny. Sounds negative, but Harry loved it enormously.  
  
She had to cast a spell on the room to make it soundproof but she didn't bother on the lock. When they were doing it, someone suddenly knocked on the door which caused Harry to grow very frustrated and he decided to go faster and faster so he could have that sweet orgasm even before the person took a peek. It was hopeless, the person at the door was Ron and he did take a peek. He got all wide-eyed and red and he looked like he was going to die of laughter at his 'fucking' mistake.  
  
Hermione never cared about him, for he was nothing to her now. A complete stranger was he to her eyes, and whatever he would do, she would not give a bloody shit, especially to Lavender, who was the real blabber-mouth. She could have duffed her up in the common room but figured that wrestling her was the best thing. Back to the compartment incident, Hermione didn't care if Ron saw her. In fact when he took quite a long peek, she went all noisy and moaning 'more, Harry! Faster!' all over again and making erotic noises that any man would have needed a cold shower, without the exception of Ron. She growled in pleasure when he took another peek, to show that she didn't care, to show that she didn't know him anymore. Harry, who was concentrating on her, felt himself panicking. Hermione felt it too and told him to relax and he kept on going, knowing that that was what she wanted.  
  
She roused a certain madness in him. In absolutely wrong French, quoi le fuck? He figured she didn't care then, even though they were seen and she encouraged him to let Ron see more. She amazed him utterly, thinking so deeply on it, he thought he might pass out in amazement. Just the mere thought of her was such a turn-on, but he needed to see her again. One thing was fortified after all: love wasn't enough, and sexual desire was needed, which was something Harry had discovered in his self regarding his feelings for Lolita.  
  
And what about her? How does she feel? The question only came in Harry's head just now. He had been so consumed about the very thought of her that he forgot about her. Ho hum, pig's bum.  
  
Where was she now? She was indeed a very mysterious girl. You would never know about her, her whereabouts next, her moves. So unexpected, so unexplained, so eccentric, so.sexy was she. He absolutely loved it, but then hated it, too, because looking for her was going to be hard. Ah, no matter. She will be found eventually.  
  
They had arrived already, and the old lady must have passed already. In fact it was more like, 'Excuse me! Excuse me would like to buy some sweets? Excuse me? Hello, Mr Potter.' than just letting her pass by without noticing his compartment. He looked up, then, and saw her trunk. Her trunk. He wondered what he could find in there, maybe, things a Lolita will most likely have, most likely red brassieres and thongs.  
  
He couldn't help the thought. He was like any other male after all, who was capable of visualising sexy thoughts about a girl he fancies. His sexual desire was showing little by little, and then he would make it much bigger when he found her. But he wasn't going to be horny like any other, no. But he could if Lolita wanted that.  
  
He went out the train and he took both trunks with him, and if he found her, he would return it and say that he didn't take a single peek over its contents, not one. He decided he would go with some other Slytherin boys to that boarding house they kept talking about. He recognised on of the boys as Draco Malfoy, a very rich guy, but he wasn't staying in their manor but instead, he was going to have his own home soon, he had told Harry one day.  
  
He pushed his trolley to the parking spot of an empty taxi cab and the driver helped in putting the trunks in the boot. He bowed his head a bit, 'Where to, sir?'  
  
Harry wasn't sure where that boarding house was but then he saw Draco Malfoy, who was riding a taxi cab, too. 'Follow that car.' He pointed at the taxi.  
  
'Yes, sir.' said the driver and they both went in the car and followed the other taxi where Draco was riding in. The ride wasn't long, and the boarding house was just in London where easy access to everything was. He paid the driver.  
  
When the taxi parked in front of a beautiful, old-looking building, Harry got out and looked up at the house. He nodded, saying that he liked it. 'Quite nice,' said someone. Not surprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy. 'Hello, Malfoy. It is a nice building isn't it? I followed you all the way here, you know.' said Harry, smiling.  
  
'Oh, did you, Potter? So you remembered what I told you, then?' He nodded. 'Well, let's go in. By the way, did you know that this is a very expensive boarding house?'  
  
Harry was contented when he saw the beautiful architecture inside the building. The furnishings were very nice and the borders were posh and rich- looking folks. Now he really wondered how expensive it was to live here. There were beautiful and expensive-looking paintings hanging about the walls. After the entrance, it was living room and that was where they were now. The roof was high up and absolutely stunning with the carvings. There were two staircases, one for female borders and the other for male borders. They went up the left staircase where luxuriously-dressed men were.  
  
The doorman levitated their trunks up to their rooms. On the way, a woman came up to Harry. 'I knew Harry Potter would be here soon.' she said. She looked a little familiar because she had a pair of expressive brown eyes. She looked like the boarding-house owner, and Lolita. Harry was about to say something, but then he saw Lolita come up to the boarding-house owner's side. She gave him a smile as if to remind him that she was still wearing his clothes. Harry noticed and immediately blushed, which was very clear to all, including the boarding-house owner, Draco Malfoy and Lolita.  
  
'Well, I shall leave you two now, Mr Potter. Good day.' said she. She gave a little nod of her head as she said, 'Come, now, Lolita.' Lolita shook her head.  
  
'I shall stay, mum. I need to talk to Harry Potter.' said Lolita. She turned to Harry and Draco. 'Well, hello, boys.' she smiled. 'I hope you will be comfortable here, especially you Harry, my dear. Let me introduce you to some of the unique things that you might not see in other boarding- house rooms.' She took one of Harry's hands and held it for a while, only to get his room key. She winked at him mischievously.  
  
He was now totally away from home. 


End file.
